


Won’t you be my neighbor?

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Mr. Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Aziraphale got discorporated, Feb. 28 03, Fred Rogers as a character, God I miss Mr. Rogers., I watched A beautiful day in the neighborhood and have some feelings, Takes place right after Mr Rogers died., he’s sent down pretty quick but he still got discorporated, lazy writing, mr rogers was truly a blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale and Mr. Rogers meet, and have a conversation.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Aziraphale & Fred Rogers, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Won’t you be my neighbor?

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all should go see the new Mr. Rogers movie, it’s so nice, especially if Fred Rogers was part of your childhood

Aziraphale sat in the waiting room, the cold tile of heavens floor sinking into his feet. For somewhere that was supposed to be… well, Heaven, it was so, so cold. 

Aziraphale sighed, getting up from the rickety office chair. He’d been sitting there for about half an hour waiting for a new body (Heaven didn’t really want him around for very long after the hellfire incident) and got up to stretch his legs. 

Aziraphale strolled down the hall, and into the waiting room where good humans went after they died. Now normally, Aziraphale would stroll right by, right by all the normal humans. However, a very extraordinary human was there today. A human, that one could argue was nearly an Angel himself. (In honesty, he was better than most of the angels in Heaven.)

There sat Mr. Rogers, a calm smile on his face, reading an open magazine in his lap. 

“Oh dear..” Aziraphale said quietly, staring at Mr. Rogers in quiet sadness. The man was a symbol of peace and kindness, and having such a powerful force of Good die was just depressing in general, as well as a loss on the amount of Good energy in the world. 

Mr. Rogers looked up from his magazine upon hearing Aziraphales voice. “Ah hello there, will you join me today? Nobody else has stopped in to say hello.” He said with a sweet smile, as he placed his magazine on the table next to him. 

Aziraphale nodded, quickly going over to the chair next to Rogers and sitting down. 

Mr. Rogers smiled. “Would you tell me a bit about where I am? I got the general gist of ‘afterlife’ but I’m not quite sure what’s going on. Nobody would explain clearly to me.”

Aziraphale swallowed. “Well Mr. Rogers, your in Heaven.”

Mr. Rogers paused to think.   
“Awfully cold here isn’t it.” Mr. Rogers said quietly. 

Aziraphale sighed. “Yes, they always insist on it being as cold as possible.” Aziraphale leaned in a bit. “Between me and you, it honestly isn’t very heavenly here, it’s just Hell with nicer tiling” 

“Have you been to both?”

“Yes, I’m one of the few angels who can claim that I’ve done it.”

“I didn’t realize you were an angel, you seem very kind compared to the rest of them, at least those that I’ve seen.”

Aziraphale gave a dry chuckle. “Oh yes the archangel Gabriel is a bloody prick. He tried to kill me once you know, simply because I didn’t want the world to end.” A wistful look crosses across his face. “Down there is the real heaven. Oh sure it has its own slice of hell with it, but it’s beautiful, warm and colorful.” With a shiver, Aziraphale drew his coat around him tighter. “Call me soft, but this place is fucking freezing and bland.”

Mr. Rogers gave a silent nod. “Can’t say I disagree with you. What’s your life down there like?”

With a soft smile, Aziraphale sighed wistfully. “Well, there’s my bookshop, always warm, very crowded, and then…” a blush and a smile, “well there’s Crowley. He’s such a dear.”

“Is he your husband?” Mr. Rogers asked kindly. 

With this, Aziraphale looked nervously around, as if hoping there wouldn’t be any angels around to hear him. It wouldn’t matter much though, he was on his own side, he couldn’t fall. “Oh I wish, I’m afraid I’m just… to nervous to ask him.” Aziraphale sighed, staring at his folded hands in his lap. 

“Well.. does he love you back?” Mr. Rogers asked, tilting his head to look at the worrying angel. 

“I’m sure he loves me, I just don’t know in what way.” Aziraphale said morosely 

“Well, if he truly loves you, he’ll stay despite whatever feelings you may have for him.” Mr. Rogers reasoned. “If someone truly belongs in your life, they’ll try to stay.”

“... I think your quite right my dear.”

An angel strolled over briskly to Aziraphale. “Come. Your new body is prepared.”

“Well, it was wonderful to meet you, I wish we could’ve had tea.” Aziraphale said, feeling lighter as he looked down at Mr. Rogers. “I hope we may cross paths again.”

“Same here.”

They parted ways, each feeling a bit better for the interaction, and with some things to mull over.


End file.
